Devil May Cry, too
by mardehiel
Summary: Okay, I admit the title's a bit suckey. Taking place at the end of DMC2. Lucia awaits Dante's arrival.Stay away from this fic if you have something against the women who appear in DMC.


**Devil May Cry, too.**

**  
Chapter I: The strange meeting**

**  
"Who the hell...are you!?"**

A red-haired woman stood by a desk. She was inside a shop known as Devil May Cry, and in other days called Devil Never Cry. She had been waiting, thinking, wondering. What of the son of Sparda? She flipped the coin he had left behind. The same coin he had deceived her with. But, the deception was a sacrifice. Lucia flipped the coin once more, as if consulting an oracle, though such act was futile. She couldn't do anymore, though at least she had put an end to Arius. She had fulfilled her mission in eliminating the threat that he was. She remembered his words..."My job is to hunt devils...that's what I do." With another flick of her thumb she sent the coin flying into the air once more, and catching it. "But, Sparda did come back." Her senses picked up not long after doing so. The sound of an approaching vehicle was heard. It sounded similar to the vehicle the son of Sparda would travel on. Eager to see, and with great hope of it being the son of Sparda returning from the demon realm with a victory in hand, Lucia ran out. 

As she sprinted toward the exit/entrance of Devil May Cry, she could not manage her feet, and soon fell face forward. But, being too excited toward this she ignored any shame or embarrassment by her recklessness. She squinted her eyes, as they were stung by the glare of the headlights of an approaching vehicle. With enough time, Lucia finally was able to discern the vehicle that had been driving forward. "'e 'as come! Ze son of Sparda 'as returned!"she spoke to herself with great awe. She was about to wave in greating when she realized the motorcycle was not breaking...at all. "Aiyeeee!"she quickly dove aside as the motorcycle continued it's path toward destruction. Lucia recoiled a bit as she heard the impact. Lucia saw nothing more, but allowed her ears to explain what was going on. She not only heard the vehicle crash into Dante's shop, the muffler of the motorcycle, the sound of shattering glass, but also heard a distressed voice screaming in panic. "Gaaahhhh! The brakes won't wooooorrrrkkkk! Ahhhh! Oh sh--!"

Lucia observed the wreckage that the renegade motorcycle had produced. Lucia was walking toward the motorcycle and the unknown rider when, a long-haired figure appeared from the wreckage. A gorgeous fair-haired woman had emerged from the crash seemingly unharmed. She coughed, and removed her now broken sunshades. "Damnit. I'm suing now for sure. They didn't fix the breaks on that thing. Crap. Guess I gotta squeeze every penny from my next paycheck to fix this. Or maybe...I should fix this before he gets back. Hmm." The blonde woman spoke as she contemplated the damage. "O."uttered the red-haired woman who had witnessed the mishap. The blonde woman clad in tight fitting clothes turned her attention to the red-haired woman watching her. Lucia stepped a bit closer, and then stopped to gasp. She recognized the woman. On Dante's desk, there was a photograph of a very beautiful woman. Before the Vie de Marli's guardian's green eyes, the gorgeous being's likeness stood before her. Trish wondered why this woman gazed at her in such stupor. Trish, naturally appraised her as well. It only took her a moment to learn or at least assume that this woman what definitely from someplace else. Her strangely styled red hair, neon colored lips, and unusual attire Trish took note of. One last thing crossed Trish's mind, she was armed. Two twin blades strapped to her legs. Lucia stood there, frozen, her mouth nearly agape.

"If so zen, she is...mon dieu!" Lucia bowed her head in reverence. "Lady Eva!" Trish simply stepped back a bit, quite baffled. Eva, she had remembered. It was the name of Dante's mother. Not wanting to cause any confusion or misunderstanding of the sort, Trish tried to explain. "Uh, I'm really sorry about this, but I'm not Eva. I look exactly like her, but I'm not her. I'm Trish. Uh, former servant of Dark Emperor Mundus." Lucia lifted her head to look upon the Eva look-alike. "Ah?"Lucia uttered. "I'm Dante's partner. I was...off on a mission." Lucia began to see things as they be, but all too quite vaguely. "Okay, see look I've got...this."the fair-haired woman unsheathed her massive blade, Sparda, in demonstration to the other woman. "O, my apologies. I was waiting for ze son of Sparda to return." "So, Dante went out on a mission?"uttered the blonde. "Yes, but..."Lucia fell silent. "Yeah. but what?"asked Trish. Lucia turned away, and began to speak once more. " 'e 'as gone to ze infernal regions of 'ell. 'e tricked me! But, I do 'ave faith in 'im!"confirmed red-haired guardian. Trish had then walked back into the partially destroyed shop. "...?" Lucia realized that the blonde-haired demoness was not listening. "O." Lucia plainly uttered.


End file.
